


On the Line

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus calls Tseng for a 'talk.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Title: On the Line  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: Hard R  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Rufus and Tseng are owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action, Phone sex
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"I'm telling you, man. I could listen to Tseng read the damn phonebook and get off!"

Reno's voice echoed even though he had left their leader's office. While he was lightly flattered by the redhead's comment, Tseng really wished Reno could not speak quite so loudly, especially in the office.

Glancing at his desk clock, Tseng noticed that it wasn't even noon yet. He shuffled around a few papers, finding the mission reports from the last few assignments he'd given Elena and their newest recruit when his mobile rang.

"Tseng," he said, not bothering to look at the caller ID first.

"I know who you are, Tseng."

"Mr. President," he replied, a smile barely touching his lips.

"Are you done with your meeting?" Rufus purred. Tseng could almost hear the dull clinking of the tiny adamantite teaspoon Rufus used to stir his after-meeting tea.

"Yes, sir," he replied, leaning back in his chair while he slightly loosened his tie.

"And what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Tseng heard the President take a tiny slurp of his tea, and he smiled. He was the only one who knew that Rufus slurped his tea when he was alone. It was... endearing.

"I need to go over Elena's reports for our briefing tomorrow, sir." Rufus knew full well what Tseng's schedule entailed, but the Turk found it almost sweet that the blond always asked instead of assuming. "Then there is the quarterly budget report to prepare..."

"Tseng," Rufus' sigh ended with another slurp. "This is all very fascinating, however, I am more interested in what you would *prefer* to be doing this evening."

"Prefer, sir?" Tseng asked, eyebrow rising. Whenever Rufus asked what he would prefer to be doing, it almost always meant nudity for the Turk.

Another slurp. "Yes, prefer. As in, I know that you've been working off the clock for at least two hours now."

"My position is very important to the security of ShinRa Electric Power Company, sir." Tseng could almost hear a smile through the President's tiny slurp.

"My dear Tseng," Rufus began, his voice dropping a little lower than usual. "What if I asked you to take on another position for some overtime pay?"

"Sir?" Tseng found himself sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

"You see, I find a lot of my tasks as President of this fine company to be rather dull and uninspiring." Tseng could hear Rufus setting his delicate tea cup off to the side of his desk. "I require stimulating conversation... something that sparks the imagination, among other things." He paused for emphasis. "Do you understand where I'm coming from, Tseng?"

"I... I believe so, sir."

"Excellent. Now," Tseng could hear the President shifting in his chair, and was that a zipper he heard? "as a Turk, you are well aware that visualization is a very important and useful tool. What I would like you to do, Tseng, is visualize that you are here with me in my office."

"In your office, sir?" Tseng was still a little confused as to what exactly the President's request was.

"Yes," Rufus nearly purred. "Remember the last 'special' meeting we had?"

Tseng could hear the quotation marks around the word special. "Yes, sir."

"I'm looking for something along those lines."

"Would you like me to come to your office, sir?" Tseng could feel his already tight pants tightening slightly.

"That is not the point of this exercise, Tseng," Rufus chided gently.

"I... I think I understand where you are coming from now, sir."

Rufus' chuckle sent shivers of arousal up Tseng's spine. "Good."

"Where would you like me to begin, sir?" The Turk asked, removing his tie and placing it on his desk.

"When you arrive in my office, Tseng. You always know how to make an entrance."

Tseng cleared his throat, and then began. "Well, sir, I would knock on your office door, making sure that you were both available and in."

Tseng could almost hear Rufus roll his eyes. "Tseng."

After a deep breath, the Turk continued, his voice softer, as if he were afraid that someone might be listening. "I would walk towards your desk, not taking my eyes off you. You would watch me approach, as you always do, licking your lips once as you set your teacup aside."

"Much better," The President purred.

"You would slide away from your desk and stand. I would not take my eyes from yours, watching you watching me," Tseng licked his lips as he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt. "You would step to the side of your desk, and once I reached you I would claim your lips with mine." He paused, thinking before he continued. "You would moan against my lips. Even through your clothes you are very warm to the touch. I... I would step away before carefully stripping you, then myself, until we both were naked."

Tseng heard Rufus moan over the line before the President spoke. "Mmm, much, much better. Now, present tense, please, Tseng."

It was not often that Rufus said 'please,' so Tseng was more than happy to oblige.

"I kiss you again, touching your tongue with mine while I run my hands over your smooth skin." Tseng swallowed once, staring blankly at the bookshelf across the room as he spoke. "I can feel your hands on me, and I feel you press yourself against me. I... I can feel your need and how much you want me, sir."

"No 'sir,'" Rufus breathed into the phone.

"I hold you against me as I clear a spot off on your desk before I carefully lay you down on it," Tseng breathed into the phone, his hand moving very slowly over the bulge in his pants.

"I am not made of glass, Tseng," Rufus growled over the line.

"Rufus, I..." Tseng gasped, closing his eyes as he shivered in pleasure.

"Tseng, I have another request of you," Rufus purred into the phone. "I want to continue this conversation. In my office. In 10 minutes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
